Cyrstal caverns
by bronyravenhawk
Summary: Cenk is a unicorn and is a magical expert for the Canterlot archaeological commission and college of natural mysteries. Through his position he is placed on a scientific mission involving the submerged section of the crystal caverns...what he and his team discover is much more


**200 years earlier**

A hooded pony can be seen hauling crates about the cavern,the crystals reflected the figure's image around a million times over..And with a thud the figures drops the last crate,the sound echoing around the cavern. The crate sat on a small wooden dock overlooking the submerged section of the cavern. the figure trotted away,honoring the tradition of her mother and her mother before her...but unlike her mother...the figure turned back to watch..

A dark cloud-like shadow approached the cloud taking the shape of a boat,it pulled alongside the dock. A dark howling wind filled the cavern and the crates were lifted by it and taken on-board the shadow ship...and the ship just disappeared...the figure was puzzled but she started trotting away until suddenly the shadow cloud was upon her...The shadow did not like witnesses...the shadow did not like liabilities...the shadow did not like loose ends.

Cenk looked out over the vastness of Canterlot with its busy streets and many shops. Just the place he thought. to purchase magical items for the final preparations. After hundreds of years of neglect the crystal caverns under Canterlot are being excavated and study under decree of princess twilight. Cenk and his team were exploring and submerged part of the cavern. The main goal of the expedition is to see if life existed in such a place beyond the bacterial scale.

With the many creatures throughout Equestria it wouldn't be a surprise if they find new life in the crystal waters.

As he descended the marble stairs Cenk decided to head for the charm shop first and breathing charms will be essential to the non-unicorn team members. If the capsule were to rupture they would have to be prepared. This charm shop was one of the rare wooden structures in Canterlot,the whole place looked like it was about to fall apart,but you never know. Hey Cenk bought some of his favorite charms here:the firedancer,blank page,and his favorite the autumn leaf:a charm that makes any tree change its leaves.

The whole store had the musty old books smell..oddly enough there were no books,only charms that produced that smell to cover up the smell of mixing was quick a irritating smell,all those different magic and magyks mixing. It the kind of smell that burns a little.

Cenk roamed around the store being mindful of what he touched,you never know what it would do. Cenk was looking for water breathing charms but you never knew what little odds and ends could come in hand. For instance Cenk found a charm shaped like a microscope that expanded to a full size one when activated. Or The wallet that's bigger on the inside,which is more of a magical Item than a charm but still. Its into this wallet that he took 100 bits and placed them on the counter,with the water breathing charms in tow. plus a few others like the microscope and one oddly shaped like a small banana because what the heck And a few magical flares. "THAT WILL BE 100 BITS" the old pony behind the counter shouted. He looked like he had trouble seeing...and probably hearing...as he didn't notice that he already had one hundred bits on the counter. After a moment of confusion he took the bits a placed the charms in bags designed to counteract the magic.

With the charms safely in his saddle bag Cenk continued to the next store over….he didn't need any books from the book store...its just that..well Clare was there…..he had his eye on her for a while but the only time he talked to her was to buy books….as he entered the store he smelled the musty book smell..though this time there really was musty books.

The bookstore was contained stack upon stacks of books. there was and upper floor with a balcony over looking the first. under this balcony was the check out counter.

Cenk was hoping it would be the Ashly or somepony else behind the counter,as he was always very nervous around her.

But as he entered the store he immediately saw Clare behind the counter and already he started to drool. keep it together Cenk,you're the top magical expert in the college of natural mysteries...that has to mean something!

Cenk trotted on in there and pretended to browse through the charm crafting section and pretended to pick out a few books (although he already owned every book on the shelf) And after a deep breathe he moved to the counter and prepared to check out.

"hey Cenk! nice day isn't? so whats up?" she asks a little quickly.

"yes its pretty nice out,but i hear its supposed to rain later." Cenk replied small talk,lots of chit chat.

"I heard that too,from my friend on the weather team. its supposed to rain tomorrow too." she says as she checks out the books.

"yeah,well my team and i are going to start exploring the submerged part of the caverns today,just picking up a few last minute things and i thought i would stop by for a few books while i'm here." Clare saw through this as an excuse to see her….but to be frank she was glad,as she was trying to come up with excuses to see him.

"cool,man i would love to have your job,I've only seen the cavern in a few of the really old books,i would love to see it first hand,let alone in the submerged part." Cenk saw this as his chance. One of the other ponies couldn't make it for the submerging and technically Cenk had yet to pick an alternate…..

"You could come along if you want...but i'm sure its not going to be as exciting as you envision..there are not many windows on the sub and its somewhat close quarters" Cenk says ,Clare sees through this as well. But never the less she wants to see the caverns herself...and hey close quarters with Cenk doesn't sound half bad.

"really can you do that?" she asks a little puzzled...can he really get her on the sub?

"yes,that's the perk of being team leader"he replies with a smile. "be at the cavern in half an hour and take this" Cenk hands her a access card and bits to pay for the books,then he trots out….with a smile on his face.


End file.
